Harry Potter: The Untold Story
by fallinkibagaarafangirl
Summary: What happens when two muggle girls get warped into a place where magic and wizards are real? Will these two girls be able to cope and will they find love along the way? Follow their journey through this. T just in case
1. Character Info

Name:  
Corazon "Cora" Folchart  
Age:  
Eleven  
House:  
Gryffindor  
Pet:  
A jet-black cat with amber eyes named Sabira.  
Wand:  
A brown wand made from unicorn hair, dragon's claw, and wolf's bane.  
Personality:  
Cora is pretty much the shy girl with her nose always in a book, but talkative around her closest friends. Loyal and determined at heart, she is never one to betray her friends or abandon them when they need her most. She'll fight for her beliefs till the end due to her tendency to be a bit stubborn. Her mild temperment and easy-going attitude make Cora an effortless person to get along with, but when she does happen to get mad, her temper tends to get explosive. Cora's also very defensive and easy to offend, often getting emotional over the simplest of things. She's also very self-concious with a low self-esteem and barely any confidence in her abilities.  
Appearance:  
Before: Cora is a very pale individual, with practically milk-white skin and piercing ice blue eyes that appear to delve into one's soul. With soft, wavy black hair that curled at the ends she often wears down to frame her oval face, she often pulls her bangs behind her left ear when she gets nervous. She has a small, petite nose and full lips and is often called 'vampire' at school for her unusual beauty.

After: Hair now faded into a light, mouse brown color, Cora's eyes darkened into a chocolate brown. Her hair grew to about her elbows and grew more wavy rather than curly. Her milk-white skin also darkened to a more "normal" pigment.  
Bio:  
Cora was born into a small family of three. She was the only child, meaning she was often spoiled by her parents and the envy of what little friends she possessed. She never saw it like that, she was constantly alone with her parents at work so often and she never had one who she was truly able to share secrets with. That was the case until she met Samantha in fourth grade. The two clicked instantly despite what others thought of the strange pair. For once Cora was the more outgoing one around people they didn't know, but when they were together Sammy was more talkative. They knew each other for four years before something spectacular happened. They were sucked into the Harry Potter movie! Their appearances changed immediately but they didn't really know they were in the movie until they got a letter from Hogwarts...  
Crush:  
Harry Potter  
Other:  
Cora always wears the locket given to her by her best friend and only takes it off for awhile after a big fight with her.

Name: Samantha Flores  
Nickname: Sam or Sammy  
Age: 11  
Best friend: Corazon (Cora for short)  
Pet: A solid black tabby cat named Tabatha.  
House: Slytherin  
Wand: a grayish black color made from elm and unicorn tail hair.  
Crush: Draco Malfoy  
Appearance: Before: Sammy has a tan complexion, though she does not go outdoors much. She has Blue green eyes. Jet black hair, that goes down to about an inch above her butt. Her bangs are much shorter, they come to just the end of her chin, she keeps her right eye covered most of the time. She has small lips, and a somewhat small nose. AFTER: Sammy now has Light blue eyes that change to a darker blue when the light hits them at just the right angle. Her hair is all one length and it comes just past her shoulder. She still keeps her right eye covered. Her hair is now a very dark brown with some natural blond streaks in it. Her skin tone has not changed much; it is still tan, but not as dark as it once was.  
Personality: When Sammy is with her friends and family. She is happy go lucky all the time. She is really bubbly and outgoing. When she is only like that with her friends and family though. When she is not with her friends or family she closes up and goes into her 'shell' she gets real quiet and only speaks when necessary.  
Background: Sammy was born into a loving family. Her mother's name is Amanda, and her father's name is Michel. Sammy grew up in a very welcoming home. When her sister, Sarah was born things changed. She was ten when it happened. She did not want a sister but after the first few months of having a new baby in the house things went back to normal. She met her best friend Cora four years ago. She does not know why but she talked to Cora a lot when they first met. They clicked immediately. She of course was with Cora when she was sucked into a Harry Potter movie, but they were completely unaware of it until the Hogwarts letter arrived.  
Other: She has a bracelet that was given to her by her best friend. It is a white gold bracelet with a yin and yang charm that represents their friendship. She only takes it off if she is mad at her best friend or has gotten into a fight with her.


	2. Chapter 1

*~Chapter One~*

Cora and Sammy, two best friends that had known each other since the second grade, were having one of their many sleepovers that happened almost every weekend. Eagerly the two began to watch the first Harry Potter movie, being the big Harry Potter fans that they were. When the movie was finished Sammy realized she had left her toothbrush at her house and told Cora she would be right back. Going down the stairs and out the front door Sammy walked outside and looked around. She then rubbed her eyes with her knuckles, thinking that the Harry Potter movie was messing with her head. Sammy then blinked several times in alarm. _What the heck is going on!?_ Sammy thought to herself as she saw owls flying around with letters tied to their legs. She then ran back inside and back up to Cora's room.

"Cora! We have a problem!" Sammy exclaimed. Before Cora could even say anything though, Sammy continued to talk without even taking a breath. "There are owls flying around with letters and packages on their legs. _Just like in the Harry Potter movie! _And…" Sammy trailed off when she saw two owls at Cora's window. "Well, should we let them in?" Sammy asked Cora, looking over at her best friend waiting for some sort of response from her shell-shocked friend when she looked up from her most recent book.

Cora had repeatedly tried to tell her friend to calm down but when Sammy continued to prattle on she just rolled her ice blue eyes in annoyance. When Sammy was finally finished talking Cora just stared at her. Had her best friend finally go insane? "Owls at my window? Hah! Yeah right! You obviously drank too much…" Cora had turned around then and saw the two owls Sammy had mentioned staring back at her from the outside of her window. "…soda…" She finished meekly before cautiously going over to her window. Opening up the thin sheet of glass the two owls flew inside her room along with the gust of air that whipped at Cora's black hair. Quickly shutting the window Cora then watched as one of the owls landed on her arm and the other on Sammy's. The owl perched on Cora's arm was dappled with the many colors of autumn: red, gold, and yellow while her friend's owl was light gray. Large chocolate brown eyes stared up at Cora while dark brown, almost black eyes stared up at Sammy while the owls both held out their legs for the girls to untie the letters.

"This is so weird…" Cora told her best friend before untying the letter, her friend doing the same. They both opened the finely decorated envelopes and reached in to take out the letter inside of it. Cora, an avid reader, read the letter quick and easily and screamed when she finished, the owl on her arm squawking in fright before flying to her dresser, leaving Cora alone to hyperventilate by her window. "This is a letter from Hogwarts!!! What kind of sick joke is this!?" Cora demanded before she stared looking around her room, throwing up pillows and examining the corners of her room looking for some type of hidden camera, waiting for someone to jump out of her closet and scream "You've just been punked!" Cora found no such luck. Staring at the letter again Cora looked over at Sammy who was still silent as she stared at her own letter. "Well…if this is a letter from Hogwarts, we need some sort of helper, like Hagrid! But since he's not here, or anyone else, this letter has gotta be fake!" Cora nodded like this was a certain fact before dropping her letter with another scream. "Oh, my, God! Sammy, your hair and eyes!!" Cora shouted in alarm as she dropped her letter, her best friend's appearance changing before her very eyes. Sammy was finally brought to her senses and gave her a questioning stare.

"What's wrong with my hair and eyes?...Holy crap!!! Your hair and eyes are changing!" Cora screamed again and darted to the nearest mirror, grabbing fistfuls of her now brown hair and staring in shock at her new appearance. "Oh my God! What is going on!?" Sammy demanded, starting to freak out over this whole situation. "How the heck is all of this real? Hogwarts is just in a book and a movie!" Sammy exclaimed. "Wait…maybe we're dreaming!" Sammy said as if that would explain everything before pinching her arm, hard. "Ow!!! No, I am not asleep." She said, stating the obvious. "What are we going to do!? I mean there is no way all of this is happening!!" Sammy said starting to calm down a bit while Cora still continued to search for a hidden camera while freaking out over her new appearance. "Maybe your parents will be able to tell us what's going on…" Sammy said to Cora trying to get her best friend's attention.

"Brilliant!" Cora shouted when she heard Sammy's idea then grabbed her friend's hand, darting down the stairs. "I think my mom's in the kitchen! C'mon!" She then dragged her friend to the kitchen but stopped at the doorway when she almost bumped into…her dinner? Cora and Sammy's jaws went slack as the two friends watch some pot roast drift past them and onto the table that was currently setting itself. Dishes washed themselves while a duster was dusting the shelves. "Wha…?" Snapping out of it Cora looked around and finally saw her mom and was about to get her attention when she saw what was in her mother's hand. "No…it can't be!" Her mother was holding a wand. Cora slowly backed out of the kitchen, her eyes wide. "Okay, this is either a really good prank show or we're really in the Harry Potter movie…" Cora told her friend as she watched the house clean itself.

"Cora, this is really weird. We have to find out what's going on!" Sammy told her friend . _Well, if we are in a movie then someone should be coming along and explaining the whole Hogwarts thing._ Sammy then looked over at Cora. "I gotta go to the bathroom…I'll be right back." Sammy then rushed to the bathroom and shut the door behind her, locking it. "How on earth is this happening? Magic isn't real and Hogwarts is fake!" Sammy muttered to herself while looking in the mirror, examining her new reflection. "My eyes are blue…my hair is shorter and with brown and blonde in it…something is definitely not right." Sammy then used the bathroom and washed her hands before going back to Cora. When she got back there was a knock at the front door. "Uh…Cora, should we get that?" Sammy asked quietly, not really knowing what to expect from the way this day was going.

"I guess we should get that…" She replied warily to Sammy's question before slowly making her way to the front door. Opening it, Cora was expecting to see someone like Hagrid so she was shocked to see an old man dressed in a purple robe and hat with spectacles on the bridge of his crooked nose. Of course, seeing him and being the huge Harry Potter fan that she was, Cora knew who it was standing in front of her. "Dumbledore???" Cora exclaimed in surprise, shock etched into her face. The old man gave a chuckle and walked inside as Cora held the door open for him. He gave a knowing smile to them both but didn't say a word as she sat down on the couch in the living room. With a wave of his hand a tea cup with a tea pot and a bowl of sugar appeared out of thin air and he slowly prepared himself some tea, all the while still saying nothing.

"Where's Hagrid?" Cora tried, looking really confused about seeing the old professor in her living room.

"My, my. You do know a lot, don't you?" Dumbledore remarked with another chuckle. "Don't you want to know why I'm here? And why Hogwarts is suddenly real to you two? Children are always demanding answers these days…" Dumbledore then sat back with a content sigh and took a sip of his tea, his stormy piercing grey eyes on Sammy and Cora, waiting for their answer.

"Yes, we'd like to know… Of course we would!" Cora stuttered out, looking over at her friend. Dumbledore smile kindly.

"Don't answer for your friend, my dear. She can talk for herself." Dumbledore told Cora warmly, his voice calm and kind. He then looked over at Sammy. "Would you like to know why all this is happening now?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye. Sammy looked to Cora, then Dumbledore, then to Cora once more. Sammy then got really quiet, and went into her shell. Even though she was with her friend, she didn't know Dumbledore personally.

"Yes…" She replied, her voice barely above a whisper. Dumbledore was silent for a moment after Sammy answered, leaning forward in his seat to hear the soft-spoken child better, before settling back onto the comfy cushions of the couch.

"Good. Now, what would you like me to start with?" He asked and Cora stared at him like it was obvious.

"How about with: why are we here?" Cora asked, crossing her arm in front of her chest. Dumbledore smiled, amused by her spunk for someone supposedly so shy.

"I figured as much. Now: you're here because I summoned you myself." When Cora was about to ask why he summoned them, Dumbledore held up his hand to silence her. "Let me finish. You've been led to believe Hogwarts is just a fantasy place where witches and wizards live alongside Muggles. Well, it's not. The Wizard world is very real here and so is the threat that comes with it: Voldemort." He said that dreadful name with no fear, but Cora involuntarily shuddered. She had never liked that name, it just screamed the word 'evil.' Sammy cringed as well but stayed silent, still inside her shell where she felt safer, less vulnerable. "Harry Potter cannot defeat him alone, and Voldemort will have many allies. The magical abilities within the two of you are astounding and you'll be great assets for stopping Voldemort. But you are untrained, and your magical powers lay dormant within you. Because of this, the two of you will have to attend Hogwarts for your training. Have I answered most of your questions?" Dumbledore asked the two girls and the two girls looked at each other before Sammy asked her question when Cora gave an encouraging nod.

Sammy, brave and fearless Samantha, was terrified. Fighting Voldemort was not how she had planned to spend the next seven years of her life, and she knew how evil this guy was since she had seen the movies and read the books. Could this get any worse? "How come we never showed any signs of magic?" Sammy asked quietly, running her fingers through her hair, a nervous habit of hers.

Dumbledore took another sip of his tea before he answered. "Again, they've been lying dormant inside of you. Have you had anything happen to you or anyone else that you couldn't explain?" He asked and Cora looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well…there was that one time I was five and I really wanted one of those huge inflatable pools. The next thing I knew one popped out right in front of me in my backyard, but then we had to get rid of it since we didn't have a fence. And on that fieldtrip to the zoo I wanted some wolves to be free and the cage just disappeared…" Dumbledore nodded slowly but Cora wasn't finished. "But those only happened when Sammy was right next to me and we had both wanted the same thing." Looking back over at the old professor she saw that Dumbledore looked shocked. "What?" Cora asked.

"It seems that the two of you are more powerful together…interesting." He sat back on the couch, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "Anymore questions?" He asked looking at towards Cora since she seemed to want to ask something else.

"How did someone discover Hogwarts? Isn't the school invisible to all Muggles?" Cora asked and Dumbledore smiled.

"Corazon, my dear, a Wizard leaked out the information but made it seem like some sort of fantasy world. I believe his name is David Yates."

"The director of the Harry Potter movie?!" Cora exclaimed and Dumbledore nodded. "Are you going to help us shop for our supplies?" Cora then asked and Dumbledore shook his head.

"No, you'll be traveling with Hagrid in a few moments. He'll tell you all about the things you need. And with that said, I take my leave." Dumbledore waved his hand and the tea cup and tea pot along with the bowl of sugar disappeared. Dumbledore then started for the door, stopping at the doorway. "Last chance: anymore questions? Revelations?" He asked as he looked from one girl to the other.

Cora and Sammy shook her head. As Cora guided the old professor outside Sammy slipped away unnoticed back to her best friend's room. When Cora walked back into her house and shut the door, she looked for her friend. Not seeing her, Cora went back up the stairs and into her room to find her friend crying, holding her favorite stuffed bear for dear life as she sat on the bed. "I'm so scared…" Sammy whispered when she realized Cora was there, standing at the doorway. Cora sighed and crawled on the bed next to her friend, laying her head on Sammy's lap so she could look up at her. Purposely making funny faces to make her friend laugh she gently pried the teddy bear gently from Sammy's grasp and made her voice high and squeaky, pretending it was the bear that was talking.

"I lurve you Sammy!!!" The bear 'told' Samantha and pecked her on the cheek with the help of Cora's hands. "What's wrong?" Cora continued in her high pitched voice, still pretending to be the bear and making funny faces. Cora figured Sammy's sudden tears had something to do with the new task that had just been put upon their shoulders: Voldemort. She was scared too, but Cora knew that there wouldn't be a real battle until they went after the Sorcerer's Stone so she wasn't all too worried. Cora grinned when Sammy chuckled at her attempts to make her laugh and waited patiently for her friend to tell her what was wrong with her.

"I'm just scared." Sammy repeated, her voice now a bit louder since it was only Cora she was talking to. "I mean, this is all just too weird and it's happening so fast! I don't want to fight evil, Cora! I just want things to get back to normal!" Sammy explained to her friend, looking out the window to wipe her tears away before looking back at Cora. Her friend was silent for awhile, making Sammy's teddy bear dance while she looked thoughtful.

"Well, I can't argue with you there. This is going really fast, and I don't want to fight evil either. But you know what I'm happy about?" Cora looked from Sammy's teddy bear to her friend since second grade. "I'm just glad I'm doing this with my best friend in the whole wide world and that I'm not alone." She told Sammy with a tender smile. She then put Sammy's teddy bear in front of her friend's face. "Don't forget about me!" Cora spoke for the teddy bear again in a high-pitched voice. She then laughed and gave the teddy bear back to Sammy and got into a sitting position next to her friend.

"I'm glad we're in this together too." Sammy told her friend then hugged her teddy bear tight before setting it aside. "I wonder when Hagrid is going to get here and get us our supplies." Sammy said with a thoughtful look on her face. _I hope they don't put us in different houses._ Sammy thought worriedly, not really wanting to tell her friend what she was thinking. "Anyway, I hope Hagrid gets here soon, I don't want to be around strange people for too long." Sammy said as she walked over to Cora's window and watching the owls flying around town outside. Cora joined her friend at the window, but their thoughts were soon interrupted when a loud crash ripped through the house, making both of the friends jump in alarm. What was that!!!???


	3. Chapter 2

*~Chapter Two~*

Cora dashed out of her room, with Sammy right at her heels, to go investigate she stopped at the top of her stairs when a looming figure shrouded in shadow trudged through the living room. Frozen in place all Cora could think about was how big this guy was! Even though a small voice told her it was Hagrid, Cora still stayed in that exact spot. Sammy found Cora frozen in this same spot and looked up to see a giant man that resembled Hagrid from the movie. The two best friends had reached the same conclusion but neither of them tried to make sense of the huge being before them.

"Ello!" Hagrid cheerfully said to Sammy and Cora like they were long-lost friends meeting at a park. Sammy immediately went back into her shell, like she had with Dumbledore, and looked at Cora then at Hagrid once more.

"H-Hello…" Sammy whispered to Hagrid.

"I'm sure Dumbledore told ya I would be takin' you to get your supplies." Hagrid said to the two best friends. Sammy and Cora just nodded their heads, still a bit shocked that the giant man had busted down Cora's front door with just a few knocks. "Well then, lets be goin'." Hagrid continued on, not waiting for the two girls to reply. He was used to such responses from all the other kids he had to help adjust to the wizard world. The half-giant walked out of Cora's house and waited for the two friends to follow.

"Cora… Lets get this over with." Sammy said. They both followed Hagrid out the front door –well, on top of the door if you want to get technical- while Cora moaned about how much her mother was going to kill her. How was she going to explain a broken front door!? The two friends quickly ran after Hagrid, Sammy keeping a considerable distance behind the giant while Cora boldly walked beside him. It was as if the shy girl was coming out of her shell while her friend was quickly darting back into hers. "Are we going to ride your motorcycle!?" Cora demanded to know, the excitement easily leaking into her voice about this one aspect of their adventure.

Sammy looked at Cora like she had lost her mind. "I hope we don't…" Sammy said quietly and stifled a groan when Hagrid nodded, grinning broadly.

"Of course! It's my only method of transportation." Hagrid replied, totally oblivious to Sammy's discomfort.

"Oh boy…. So not good…" Sammy mumbled mostly to herself. Cora was too busy dashing ahead to get a glimpse of Hagrid's massive motorcycle_. 'I don't want to fly on that massive machine!'_ Sammy thought glumly to herself while Hagrid kept chattering away in his usual cheerful manner. "My bike is actually just around the corner!" He said as he turned the mentioned corner and waited on Sammy. Cora was all ready at the motorcycle, marveling at how clean and shiny the huge bike was.

"Cora…I don't like heights." Sammy said to her friend when she wasn't too busy jumping around in excitement on flying on a machine with no seatbelts. _'I hope this won't take too long.' _Sammy thought as she scurried over to Cora, keeping her distance from Hagrid. The half-giant didn't seem to take Sammy's clear avoidance of him to heart. Maybe it was also something he was used to.

It was Cora's turn to look at Sammy like she was insane. How could she not want to fly on this huge motorcycle??! Cora had all ways loved the sensation of flight and being on a motorcycle just made everything even better! Her mother would flip! Quickly giving Sammy's hand a reassuring squeeze, she darted past her friend and hopped onto the huge black motorcycle with difficulty since it was a few heads taller than her. Hagrid helped her up though and gave her a helmet. Cora laughed in delight and anticipation before looking over at her friend. "Come on slowpoke! If you just shut your eyes, it won't be so bad." Cora advised Sammy as she offered a hand to help Sammy up. Sometimes she just couldn't understand her friend. Why couldn't she have a little fun? It wasn't like the whole 'discovering you're witches' thing happens to every girl on the block. And personally, she couldn't wait to meet Harry Potter!

Sammy reluctantly took Cora's hand and she too climbed onto the large motorcycle. Hagrid then gave her a helmet as well which she put on with a bit of hesitation. "It won't be that bad…" She mumbled to herself as Hagrid climbed onto the motorcycle, the two girls in front of him since they had no hope of either of them managing to wrap their arms around his waist. Hagrid put his helmet on and started up the motorcycle and took off. Sammy shut her eyes tight and gripped Cora's waist tightly while her friend held up her hands and laughed out loud. Cora leaned over her seat eagerly to watch the little suburban homes that zoomed by as they flew over them, their lights only bright yellow blurs mushed together the faster Hagrid revved his motorcycle. Wind whipped through the both of the girls hair –and Hagrid's beard- as the trio flew through the air and towards their destination: Diagon Alley.

After about an hour of flight Hagrid finally lowered the motorcycle and hopped off his bike. He helped the two girls off the massive bike like the gentleman he was while Cora was trying not to pass out in a puddle from the lack of oxygen she had been getting from Sammy holding onto her so hard. The group was in a dark alley way and she could see a small bar a bit a ways from them. Cora thought the scenery looked vaguely familiar but she was more concerned about her friend. Sammy looked a bit green…

"Are you okay, Sam?" Cora asked worriedly, wrapping her arm around her friend's shoulders. Where they actually were could wait.

Sammy looked up at Cora. "Y-Yeah…I'm fine…" She replied quietly, taking a few deep breaths to settle her upset stomach. Cora sighed with relief at her friend's reassurances and stayed quiet, knowing her friend needed to calm herself. Once her stomach was completely settled she gave Gora a small smile. She then took in her surroundings. 'This place looked familiar…wait is that the Leaky Cauldron?' Sammy thought as she spotted the bar. "Ummm…Cora… I think that's the Leaky Cauldron…" Sammy said quietly.

"Yeah, it is." Hagrid said to the girls. "We best be getting' this done." He added, walking to the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron and holding the door open for both of the girls. Cora gave a small squeak of fright when Hagrid had started to walk away. She didn't want to be left alone in a dark and scary alley way with her best friend, in fact, she just wanted to be at home. So, doing the most logical thing in her mind at the moment, Cora grabbed Sammy's hand and scampered after Hagrid. She scrunched up her nose at the disgusting smells that drifted their way. Yep, they were in an alley way all right

"Oh, so that's why this place looked so familiar." Thanks to Sammy's wonderful intuition and sigh, Cora had been quick to realize that they were, in fact, near the Leaky Cauldron. When the trio entered the Leaky Cauldron, Cora felt more at ease with her surroundings and eased her grip on Sammy's hand but she didn't let go. Their arrival had drawn many stares from the drunks in the Bar and Cora could feel the animosity coming off the witches and warlocks in waves. She knew what they were seeing. All those witches and warlocks thought her and Sammy were just a pair of lost Muggles. Cora held her head high. They weren't just Muggles anymore! They were witches in training! The sudden change in attitude seemed to satisfy any lingering stares and the people went back to their business.

Cora gave Sammy's hand a worried squeeze before gazing up at Hagrid. "Can we just go through the back all ready? This place gives me the creeps…and it smells." Cora's nose scrunched up again in a now familiar gesture to indicate her distaste for the musty smell in the Bar. She just wanted to get out of here and to Diagon Alley. She also wanted to see Hagrid use his pink umbrella that hid his wand. Cora thought such a feminine item on the giant looked so hilarious. Not really waiting for an answer Cora started to shuffle around Hagrid and towards the back door, pulling Sammy along with her. She wasn't worried about anyone attacking them, but maybe she should have been.

Thank God Sammy was more aware than her friend.

Sammy looked at Cora then back towards Hagrid as she was dragged away from their only known contact in the wizard world. She had a very bad feeling about being in the Leaky Cauldron. She knew something was wrong, very wrong. Hagrid gave the girls an impatient one minute sign and started to chat with a few of the people in the bar. Sammy could imagine Cora stifling an eye-roll as she dragged her friend to the back entrance of the Leaky Cauldron.  
_'What the hell was that!?'_ Sammy thought when she heard a sound, gripping Cora's hand tighter. Cora winced at Sammy's sudden change in grip and threw her an annoyed glare. "What?" She demanded, "What's wr-" Cora never got to finish. Sammy had yanked Cora to the floor so hard that her head had it with a loud _thud_ as one word reached Sammy's ears:

"Crucio."


	4. Chapter 3

*~Chapter Three~*

"Cora, did you hear what I heard?" Sammy whispered, standing when she felt they were both safe. For the moment at least. Hagrid was still chatting away with his friends, but gave the girls a concerned look before continuing his conversation, the girls only offering a tight smile to assure him they were fine.

"Yeah..I heard." Cora managed to reply to Sammy's question as she gripped her friend's hand tighter, keeping her eyes peeled for an ominously cloaked figure but saw no one that fitted her presumed description. Cora then pulled Sammy out of the back door of the Leaky Cauldron where Diagon Alley was supposed to be, her friend breathing a sigh of relief. All she met was a brick wall, but that was what Cora had expected. Neither of the two girls had a wand, only Hagrid did, so they would just have to wait out there for the half-giant. Cora took a deep breath, glad to be out of that stuffy tavern and away from creepy floating voices that muttered unforgivable curses to two teenage girls. "Okay, I just might be over-reacting here, but... Why do we have a person trying to torture us with an unforgivable curse? We don't even have wands!" Mounting on hysteria, Cora was resorting to her usual wild gestures that, if one knew her well enough, meant she was frightened or nervous. Maybe a combination of both. "We're not a danger to anyone!" She exclaimed loudly. Cora wasn't worrying about anyone overhearing their conversation, they were alone in the alley way behind the Leaky Cauldron.

"I don't know why we have someone after us…I have a feeling whoever it was works with you know who." Sammy answered Cora. "Voldemort is after us!?" Cora demanded shrilly, not even caring that she was using the guy's name. After all, it was just a name. "We haven't even become witches yet! Why would he…?" Hagrid then stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron and Sammy scooted closer to Cora.

"Are you girls all right?" Hagrid asked.

"I'm fine." Sammy whispered and stepped closer to Cora who gave a silent nod. Hagrid nodded and walked to the brick wall. He pulled out his pink umbrella and tapped on a sequence of bricks and the wall opened up in front of them. Cora felt her jaw go slack as she watched Diagon Alley unfold in front of her very eyes.  
Diagon Alley, for one thing, was huge! Stores as far as the eye could see hugged the walls of the alley while in the center of it all stood a huge bank, the title Gringotts clearly visible from where Cora stood. Cora took a few hesitant steps forward and looked around warily. People didn't even stop to stare at the trio entering the alley. They acted like it was normal, but hey, maybe it was. The shock of actually seeing Diagon alley wore off and Cora whirled around to face Hagrid. "So... We're going to go buy wands...and pets!?" Cora was obviously more excited about the 'pets' part since she had never been able to have an animal of her own. Cora didn't even think that they were here to buy school supplies here, or that she might run into the very characters of the novel her and Sammy were so fond of.  
"Yeah, we're going to buy your wands and pets." Hagrid replied.

"What about books?" Sammy whispered. "Those too." Hagrid said to the timid girl. Cora's face fell when the gian mentioned they were going to by school books too. Sammy nodded and then stepped up next to her best friend. "Cora...when we get sorted what do we do if we are placed in separate houses?" Sammy asked her best friend of all time.

Busy scowling, Cora barely heard Sammy's soft whisper. "Separate houses? Nah. We're a package deal, remember? Where you go, I go." Cora told Sammy confidently though she had no idea if she was trying to convince herself more than her friend. "If you say so Cora..." Sammy replied hesitantly. Hagrid looked at the two girls, he already knew that the chances of them being put in the same house were slim to none, due to their completely different personalities.

"Lets go get our pets first! No! We'll go get our books first, get the boring part over with. Then we can go get our wands, and then the pets!" Cora, happy with this plan, gestured for Hagrid to lead the way. She grinned, obviously much happier about being in the Wizard world than Sammy and tried to keep a look out for any familiar faces that she might know while warily watching for any suspicious looking people following them.  
Sammy followed behind Hagrid, while pulling her friend along. They went into the book store and got what they needed on their way out they were stopped by a voice saying, "Hello Hagrid."

"Hello Harry" Hagrid replied signaling for the girls to wait. "Not again..." Sammy whispered.

Cora looked over at Sammy with a confused look. "Again?" She asked, deserving an annoyed glare from her friend.

"The Leaky Cauldron? Remember?" Sammy said slowly as if speaking to a small child. Cora growled in reply and said nothing, but instantly brightened at the sound of a familiar name.

"Harry? He's here?" Cora asked, eagerly trying to peek around Hagrid's massive bulk. Sammy looked disappointed, but went unnoticed by her best friend. The quiet girl looked around for a familiar face as well, Draco Malfoy's. He, however, was nowhere to be seen. Harry looked over at Cora, apparently disinterested, before his green eyes drifted towards Sammy, lingering there longer than necessary.

"Hi." He replied, looking only at Sammy. Cora, apparently not noticing the obvious attraction to her best friend, squealed like the fangirl she was, earning a reproachful glare from Harry.

"Omigosh! It's Harry Potter!!!" Cora squealed. Sammy ducked behind Hagrid when she suddenly locked eyes with the young soon-to-be hero, breaking Harry's trance from her. From behind Hagrid, Sammy glared at Cora. "Stop acting like an idiot!" She hissed at her friend. Harry, at the sound of Sammy's voice, instantly tried to look behind Hagrid who was busy trying to find out what was going on.

"Hagrid…lets go!" Sammy ordered, tugging his massive arm in vain while trying to avoid Harry's prying eyes at the same time. Cora was still busy gushing over the sight of Harry and the boy was still trying to catch sight of his elusive beauty.

"Fine. Cora, come on." Hagrid grumbled, disappointed that he couldn't spend time with Harry. Cora was upset for similar reasons but reluctantly left. Sammy was lucky to not catch sight of Harry again as the two friends bought all their supplies for their year at Hogwarts. (Read charcter profiles for more information).


	5. Chapter 4

*~Chapter Four~*

A few hours later, Cora and Sammy had bid their farewell to Hagrid at the train platfrom 9 and ¾s and quickly found an empty compartment. They loaded their luggage –which had magically appeared at the platform with all their belongings- and sat down side-by-side to chat to pass the time.

"Really, what if we end up in different houses Cora?" Sammy asked worriedly. Cora threw her a "you're over-thinking this" look but responded anyway.

"We won't end up in different houses Sammy. There's no way, so stop worrying. The Sorting Hat won't separate us." Cora assured her friend but Sammy still looked unconvinced.

"But the Sorting Hat was supposed to put Harry in Slytherin." Sammy persisted and Cora resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Can I sit here?" Asked a familiar voice and both of the girls looked up to see Draco Malfoy slink inside the compartment. His two body guards were nowhere to be seen which was strange. Sammy immediately turned beet red and scooted as far away from Draco as possible, practically sticking herself against the compartment window. Cora threw the guy a glare.

"No." She said flatly at the same time Sammy replied with an out-of-character "Hell yeah!" Cora and Sammy insantly glared at one another and Draco just sat down anyway, stretching his legs and staring intently at Cora. "What?" She demanded, earning another glare from Sammy and a hard kick. "Ow!" Cora screeched, making Draco and Sammy snicker, albeit for different reasons.

"Where are your goonies?" Cora asked the same time Sammy asked "Where are your friends?" The two girls immediately glared at each other…again, obviously not on the same page in the conversation. Draco looked at both girls before replying a bit cooly.

"They're eating, as usual." Draco stated with a roll of his eyes. Sammy looked dreamily at Draco as if he had just confessed his love for her. Cora could only stare at her friend in disbelief.

"What's wrong with you!? Where'd my Sammy go?" Cora demanded, shaking Sammy's arm furiously. Sammy just smiled at Draco, ignoring Cora completely.

"She left when he came in." Sammy replied huskily, winking at Draco. Draco looked disgusted but quickly winked at Cora instead. She just glared at him and said nothing, scooting away from him as far as possible. Sammy waggled her finger at her friend in a playful warning.

"Now, now Cora. Be nice!" Sammy teased, earning her a glare from her friend. 'What was wrong with her?' Cora wondered. Draco suddenly looked outisde of the train window, obviously recognizing the terrain because of what he said next.

"We're nearing Hogwarts so we need to change into our robes." Draco paused as if for dramatic effect, "Can I stay in here?" He asked slyly and Sammy was all ready shedding her clothes. Cora quickly booted Draco out of the compartment and slammed it in his face. "No!" She snapped and pulled the curtains closed. The two friends dressed in stony silence, too angry with each other's behavior to talk anymore about the Sorting Ceremony.

*~*~*~*~*

Once the two friends were in the Great Hall they waited to be sorted. They still weren't speaking to each other when Sammy's name was called. Sammy gulped audibly before reluctantly taking the steps needed to approach the Sorting Hat. Professor McGonagal dutifully placed the Sorting Hat on Sammy's head. She held her breath while the Hat mulled over his choice before revealing his thoughts aloud.

"Ahhh, such anger resides in you. It will be the downfall of you yet." He said ominously before his face scrunched up in confusion. "Wait…you like Draco Malfoy?" Sammy turned beet red instantly as a few of the Professor's heads turned her way, Snape in particular just yawned. "Just put me in a dang house!" Sammy demanded, pulling the brim of the Sorting Hat. He yelped, his voice rising a few octaves, before clearing his throat audibly to regain his composure. "Slytherin." The Sorting Hat spat out venemously and Sammy's jaw hit the ground. Cora's did something similar in the crowd. "Whaaat?" Sammy demanded, obviously bewildered, but McGonagal had all ready pulled the hat off of her head. "To your seat." She ordered and Sammy obliged.

Professor McGonagal then called Cora's name and she climbed the steps to the stool. She sat on the seat and the Professor put the hat on her head. Cora sat nervously on the stool while she awaited the Sorting Hat's judgement. "Ahhh, such intelligence and bravery." He said softly, obviously torn with indecision between two Houses. "Where shall I put you?" The Sorting Hat wondered aloud. "You like Harry Potter?" He asked suddenly, bewildered. Cora tried to glare at the hat ontop of her head but failed miserably. "Shut up!" She hissed, yanking the hat off of her head and now efficiently glaring into the eyes of the Sorting Hat. "Where are you going to freaking put me!?" Cora demanded loudly, barely unable to hear the gasps of horror behind her from all the professors…except for Snape who was laughing openly. "G-G-Gryffndor!!!!" The Hat stuttered lamely and Cora thrusted the flustered Hat into McGonagal's bony hands. Sammy quickly rushed over to her best friend as she tackled her with a bone-crushing hug.

"Noooo!" She whispered, barely audible.

"What?" Cora asked in confusion. Sammy looks at Cora, clearly devastated.

"I told you we were going to be put in separate Houses! I love you! You're like the sister I never had!" Sammy screamed at Cora, forgetting about everyone else. Professor Snape had to pry his new student off of Cora who was sporting a now broken arm. She was quickly sent to the infirmirary with Hermione as an escort. Sammy was taken to the Slytherin common room, guided by Snape himself.

"What's wrong?" He asked, showing an unusual amount of compassion towards his new student. Sammy looked at him and did not reply immediately. When she finally did reply she said:

"Why are we in separate Houses?" She asked softly, mumbling incoherently.

"What? Speak up child!" Snape snapped, his patience running thin with the girl.

"I said 'why are we in separate houses,' dammit!" Sammy snapped back, glaring reproachfully at her Head of House. Snape stepped back in shock before regaining his composure with a glare of his own.

"You shall not speak to me in that tone you insolent girl!" Snape hissed in a deadly tone, losing all respect for his new student. Sammy stormed up into the girl's dormitory, found her bed, and went to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*

Cora sat in the infirmary awaiting Madame Pomfrey when Draco strolled in, his confident walk irking the young witch. "What do you want?" She demanded icily, shielding her arm from him as if he would damage it more.

"To confess my love to you, even if you're a Gryffndor." Draco said smoothly. Cora recoiled from the idea as if it had caused her physical pain, hitting her broken arm on the nightstand and actually causing physical pain. Draco rushed over and kissed her throbbing arm from her hand up to her shoulder, straightening her arm fully and causing Cora even more pain than before. "All better my love?"

"No!!! You bastard, that hurts!" Cora screeched, bringing in Madame Pomfrey who she had been waiting for. "Can you be quiet!? I'm trying to sleep!" She demanded, earning a bewildered look from Cora.

"You've been sleeping all this time!?" She demanded in turn while Draco looked at his watch, glad that Cora still hadn't pushed him away. "It's only six o'clock in the evening…" Draco said slowly. Madame Pomfrey glared at him.

"I have to sleep until eight at night because certain students at a certain school like to sneak out of dorms at certain times at night and getting injured, making the only medical witch at the school wake up at God knows what time at night to tend to you miscreants!" She screeched, panting heavily at the end of her rant. She then threw her wand onto the ground and stomped on it screaming "I quit!" every time her foot made contact with it. Draco backed away slowly while Cora pointed at her broken arm. "But…my arm!" She cried, earning a glare from the Nurse who was being dragged out by Dumbledore to be sedated. "Every year…" The headmaster mumbled, shutting the door behind him and leaving the two students alone. Wait… Alone!!!??

"Scheisse!" Cora cursed in German before pausing in wonder. "When did I learn German?" Draco grinned. "Ah, the language of love." He said dreamily, taking this as his cue to advance forward and lean in for a kiss. "That's French you idiot!" Cora screamed, pushing the guy away with both arms, realizing too late that her arm was still broken. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" She cried, while rocking back and forth cradling her arm while Draco chuckled in amusement.

Sammy walked in, grumbling irritably. "What's with all the noise!? I can hear you two all the way in the dungeon!" She then saw Draco. "Oh, hello my love." Draco and Cora shared a glance before going "WTF?" in unison.

In the end, Cora's arm was healed by Hermione who was hiding in the closet the whole entire time this was happening, and they all went to bed.

* * *

A/N~ For those of you who don't know German _Scheisse _means _shit_ so yeah. Anyway Please review, and keep in mind this was originally written for quizilla so ignore any spelling or grammar errors, as there may not be very many anyway. So we are currently working on chapter five, and once it is finished it will be on /user/fallinkibagaarafangirl before we put it on here.

Gaarafangirl logging off!


End file.
